Chrysoprase (Regimango)
Chrysoprase is a gem made and owned by Regimango. Appearance Chrysoprase wears a long dress that completely obscures her body, it is green with a white line going around the dress and ascending to her neck. The dress also has sleeves which cover both of her arms. Her hair is a dark murky green and her skin is a lighter shade of green. Her gem is where her left eye should be and is a cloudy mint green Relationships Plants She gains a deep maternal connection with the plants she controls, treating them as if they were her children as well as her soldiers. She has been known to chat to the plants under her control. Grass The one kind of plant Chrysoprase could never connect with, the grass always eluded her influence, or as Chrysoprase put it, it stayed silent. Cuprite Chrysoprase does not hate Cuprite, she certainly dislikes him, resents what he stands for and hates who he works for but she does not hate him in particular. She understands he is just doing his job, even if it is a job that is detrimental to her own safety and survival. This lack of hate does not however mean she will not fight or even poof Cuprite given the oppurtunity and reason. Personality A rash and wild gem, she often tries to bite off more than she can chew. However in contrast to this recklessness she does have a caring and almost wise side, but that does not shine through often. Although she may no longer be physically young, mentally she acts as if she hasn't aged a day. She likes the idea of a wild and free life. When presented with an enemy who has shown that they are undoubtedly more powerful than herself she will retreat, utilising her invisibility. This does not however, mean she has given up, as this is when she will try to be sneaky, using invisibilty and her arboreal allies to defeat her enemies Backstory She originally lived on Homeworld, but when Homeworld began colonising the Earth she jumped at the opportunity. In the Rebellion Chrysoprase fought on the side of the rebels. She mostly participated in hit and run tactics, and guerrilla warfare. Because of her hovering, invisibility and ability to change the landscape with plants it was an easy task for her. However after one particular skirmish did not go well she was captured. She was poofed, bubbled and forgotten. Eventually however she was found and questioned by the gem hunter Cuprite on the whereabouts of other rebels, however as she had been poofed for so long she had no idea where they were, not that she would tell Cuprite anyway. This then forced Cuprite to poof her once more in anger, leaving her gem lying on the ground. After a long while she did reform, and begun her new life on Earth, alone and seperate from other gems. She began to talk to more and more plants, giving them life through extended exposure to her phytokinesis. Abilities Like all gems, Chrysoprase can bubble gems, shape-shift, summon a weapon and retreat to her gem Skills ]] * Brass Knuckle Proficiency and Summoning: She is capable of summoning a pair of brass knuckles from her gem and using them in combat. They look like normal brass knuckles but from each side of them, there is a long blade like part, which can be used as a makeshift dagger. Unique Abilities * Hovering: She is capable of hovering above the ground however, she can not go very high with this and is limited to being a few metres above the ground. * Phytokinesis: She is capable of taking control of various forms of plant life and communicating with them. This can sometimes leave the plants with an amount of sentience, which often causes Chrysoprase to become emotionally attached to them. * Invisibility: She is capable of becoming invisible rendering her undetectable to the naked eye. Fusions ]] ]] * Turquoise: Turquoise is the fusion of Chrysoprase and Aquamarine. It was also Chrysoprases' first fusion. * Orthoclase: Orthoclase is the fusion of Chrysoprase and Cat's Eye. * Variscite: Variscite is the fusion of Chrysoprase and Olivine, their combined powers give them ultimate control of plant life. * Melanterite: Melanterite is the fusion of Chrysoprase and Chrysoberyl, making for a ruthless combination. Alternate Universes Fractured In the Fractured RP universe, Chrysoprase splits into two component gems Chalcedony and Quartz. These gems each take respective parts of Chrysoprases' powers and personality. Chalcedony * Chalcedony has spiked rings as her weapon, these stem from Chrysoprases spiked brass knuckles. * She gained Chrysoprases' plant manipulation and hovering abilities. * Chalcedony is the smarter of the two gems, though weaker physically than Quartz. She embodies Chrysoprases wisdom. Quartz * Quartz has leather-like gloves with large metal spikes protruding from the knuckle, this also stems from Chrysoprases brass knuckles. * She gained Chrysoprases invisibility and abnormal strength. * Quartz is less intelligent than Chalcedony but is physically stronger, she is the brawn to Chalcedony's brains. She embodies Chrysoprases reckless and stubborn attributes. Kindergarten Roleplay Series In the KRP universe, Chrysoprase is a newly made gem in an old, near rundown Kindergarten. She then promptly meets the "Quartz Gang" and begins going on adventures with them. This eventually leads to the discovery of her various powers, many awe-inspiring battles and her eventual self imposed eternal sleep. Trivia * It appears she has a crippling weakness to mental attacks as she was instantly poofed by a mental attack. * Her musical theme is Kevin MacLeod's Thatched Villages. * For a strange an unknown reason Chrysoprase cannot control grass with her phytokinesis, all other plants are subject to her whims but not grass. It is thought that this may be due to how small and simple grass is, perhaps unable to understand or respond to her magic. Gemology * Chrysoprase is one of the birthstones of May and the stone of Venus. * It is the rarest of the Chalcedony family of gemstones * It can be found all around the world including Poland, Australia, Germany, Russia, Zimbabwe, South Africa, Tanzania, India, Kazakhstan, Madagascar, Brazil, and the states of Arizona, California and Oregon. * Although the best quality is from Queensland Australia. Character Gallery Chysoprase (YourAverageBlogger).png Chrysoprase (Regimango).jpg Chrysoprase (The Biggest SU Fan).png Chrysoprase (Pancrypancreas).jpg Chrysoprase (Yarana Rouja).jpg Chrysoprase (Agunachopace).png Chrysoprase-Regi.png Chrysoprase (Regimango).png Chrysoprase Goldensunsheba.png Chrysoprase.jpg Chrysoprase by Onyx.png ChrysopraseHoh.png Credits: YourAverageBlogger, Regimango, TheBiggestSUFan, PancryPancreas, Yarana Rouja, Agunachopace, DaniSkies, PseudoParadise, Goldensunsheba, The Mind Player, OnyxSketch, HohkiTEC. Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Regi's Gems Category:Chalcedonies